Cruel
by Sakuragi
Summary: Sakuragi as an assassin cum student at Shohoku High. Haruko as Sakuragi's senior. They fall in love. Sakuragi was not supposed to fall in love but he did. What will Sakuragi do to protect the love of his life? A twisty story. What will happen in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Our Destinies Crossed

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 1: Our Destinies Crossed  
-----------------------------------------  
A new start. Finally. A new beginning in a new unfamiliar place. Shohoku High. Uncertainty and fear enveloped my heart. I'm nervous. I hesitated. All of my sudden, my excitement about starting high school was gone with the wind or rather eaten up by fear.  
  
"Sakuragi!" Someone called my name. It was Mitsui, my primary school friend. At least now I know I'm not alone. Mitsui is in my class. We went up to class together. Actually we attended practically everything together. I made new friends in the new school on the first day too. It was pretty unexpected but well, due to my extrovert character, it's nothing surprising...  
  
"Go peer support with me later k? We're in the same group." Rukawa, a new friend of mine, asked.  
  
"Ok." I was more than glad. Mitsui was not in my group for peer support unfortunately.  
  
After our lunch, Rukawa and I went straight for our first peer support session. We stood around this table together with another 9 people, on one of the side of the table was our names written with liquid paper on masking tape. I saw the name "Haruko" twice. This name has left quite a deep impression on my mind as in my class itself, there were two Harukos, but I don't think that they were in my group together. Only one was as far as I know. I nudged Rukawa.  
  
"Who's the other Haruko?" I whispered but I guess I was too loud. Either that or that Haruko's ears were too sharp.  
  
"Oh I'm the other Haruko." Like automatic doors, the people on both her sides stood aside and she was right before my eyes. I could barely breathe. My heart skipped a beat. I feel my face turning red and I felt utterly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh." That was the only word that I could manage.   
  
"Erm.. Let's settle down and we can begin our first session. The masking tapes on the tables have your name on it, that will be your name tag for the day since I don't know you people yet." Haruko began. She gave out the tags while we sat in a circle on chairs.  
  
"U mispelled my name. U missed out the "i"." I exclaimed. I hate it when people spell my name wrongly.  
  
"Haiz.. Sakuragi, never mind about it la.. It's just one letter difference. Don't make people's life hard." Rukawa said. "See la.. Your fault. People embarrassed already.." He whispered into my ears.  
  
"Erm.. Come.. Give it to me. I write it in for you. I'm sorry." Haruko said. She was blushing slightly. I cursed myself. Why did I have to point out her mistake? I watched her as she altered my name on the masking tape gingerly. I do not know why, but I started blushing again when she looked up at me and smiled. She handed that masking tape back to me. And we went back and sat in that circle again.  
  
"Erm.. Let me introduce myself. I'm your peer support leader, Haruko Akagi. I'm 2 years older than all of you. I'm in track & field and dance club. We'll go one round and introduce ourselves, ok?" She smiled at everyone. Her smile was so heart-warming.  
  
After all the introductions, we began with a game, The Name Game.  
  
"This game is very simple. Just come up with an adjective that begins with the first letter of your name, like "A" for "adventurous", "B" for "brave and like "S" for "strong". It's easy isn't it? Let's begin."  
  
"God.. I can't think of any word for my name. Satoshi will use "strong", then what can I use?" I exclaimed.  
  
"How about "straightforward" ?" She offered and smiled at me. I feel so embarrassed again and my face feels burning hot.  
  
After we finished the name game, she said that we should come up with group rules and everyone is to come up with one rule each.  
  
My turn. I was one of the last to speak. I can't think of anything. Ok. Got it.  
  
"How about if anyone breaks any of the above rules, he/she will have to do a forfeit?" Immediately, everyone started protesting and the group was so noisy. Expected. No one would ever want to embarrass him or herself.  
  
"Hey I like this idea! We can look forward to some entertainment..." Haruko said to my amazement.  
  
"Sakuragi! YOU IDIOT!" Rukawa started tickling me. Haruko laughed as we looked extremely comical. The rest was rolling up their sleeves, going to get me for what I just did. The way she laughed made me blushed again. To see her so tickled was an enjoyment.  
  
"Hey erm.. Enough already. Let's get back to it." Haruko broke in and saved me from being "murdered".  
  
"Sakuragi, lets see if you can still laugh when you are the one being forfeited. Then we'll laugh." Satoshi, another group member, said.  
  
"Haha... I will never get forfeited.. So u can wait.." I said cockily. I stole a glance at Haruko to see her smiling at me.  
  
"It's 3:45 already. I planned a joint game with another group from your class. Let's make our way to the concourse now." Haruko said.  
  
That was how our destinies crossed.  
  
~To be continued~  
Well.. I supposed that this chapter being the beginning is rather boring but please go on to the next chapter... Things are just getting interesting... 


	2. Chapter 2: Forfeit

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 2: Forfeit  
---------------------------  
  
Ever since seeing Haruko, my whole mind is full of thoughts of her. I just want to see her again. My entire body is filled with adrenaline, ready for flight to run to her class just to steal a peek of her but I dared not. The only thing that I managed to do was to pray silently in my heart that Friday will come soon enough and it will be peer support, so that I could see her.  
  
Finally it's Friday. Friday took eternity to arrive but heck, it's here . Alas! I have an entrance test to sit for before peer support. That means only one thing --- I'll be late!  
  
Once settled down in the computer lab, I started working on my test but goddamn it! The test is so hard. I tried to speed up my work so I could rush over for peer support but to no avail. Damn! Images of Haruko keep appearing in my mind and I felt a sudden strength in me to work faster. It was just as if she was helping me out at the same time. Finally I finished my test and took flight... 3:10, 10 minutes late. Haruko, I'm coming...  
  
I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I passed the room where the peer support session was going on. I saw Haruko. Immediately, my heart almost jumped out. I could barely breathe. At the same instant, she looked out and she saw me. Time froze between the two of us as we looked straight into each other's eyes despite the distance. She waved to me and smiled. I smile at her too but I was panting and tired out from the run. My face was totally red. I do not know if the run had caused the redness on my face or...  
  
"You are late. But never mind. Settle down and join in." Haruko gave me an assuring smile. "Look at you, you are panting so hard, where did you come from? Here." She took a tissue out and leaned forward to wipe my sweat away from my face. I reclined away and she frowned momentarily. Almost instantaneously, my heart took control over all my senses and my whole body went numb and I just allowed her to wipe away the sweat from my face without any word of protests. She was so gentle and meticulous, my eyes kept looking at her as she wipe away my perspiration. The distance between us was so close and I could hear her breathing. My heart lost control just like a wild animal on the loose again. I could feel my face turning red-hot. All of a sudden, she looked at me straight into my glance and my heart thumped faster than before. She started blushing too. Then she walked away from me and went to the dustbin to throw away the sweat-drenched tissue. She walked back to the circle that we were sitting together in.  
  
"Thanks." I muttered. That was the only word I could say before my heart jumped out from my mouth. She smiled at me without saying any word.  
  
"Ok, let's begin today's session..." Haruko began but was cut short was Rukawa.  
  
"PEOPLE WE FORGOT SOMETHING.. FORFEIT!!!" I feel so betrayed by Rukawa. Immediately, the whole group started to shout "Forfeit" and I feel that I'm done for!  
  
"Please people... I have to go for my cca's entrance test, that's why I'm late... I suppose I don't have to do a forfeit because of this right?" I pleaded in vain.  
  
"U wish! We look forward to seeing some entertainment by you... Haha.. Now you now what it means by "tasting your own medicine".. Who asked you to come up with this rule to begin with? You only have yourself to blame.." Satoshi said.  
  
"Don't want... Please..." I pleaded. But no matter what I do, I can't change their mind.  
  
Finally, Haruko speaks. I know deep down that she has to agree to making me forfeit as it's everyone's wish, if she is to go against all of them, everyone would be unhappy with her.  
  
"I think... Erm.. We'll just make Sakuragi forfeit for 15 seconds. How's that? And I supposed its only right that I do the forfeit together with him since I'm your peer support leader thus I should bear part of the responsibility too." Haruko suggested.  
  
"YAY!!!" It was unanimous.  
  
"Wait... There's ain't a need to make her do the forfeit with me. Don't get on her case. I'll do the forfeit myself, don't drag her in please. So what do u want me to do?" I said in despair. Turning to Haruko, I said, "It's ok, I'll do the forfeit myself. I don't want to drag you in. Who knows what kind of forfeit they can think of..."  
  
"Sing and dance your usual -- Lucifer's "Aishiteru".. What do you mean by the kind of forfeit that we can think of? We're not that evil for god's sake!" Rukawa exclaimed.  
  
"Ok fine.. I apologised." I said. "Lets get this over and done with k? 15 seconds.."  
  
"Erm.. We arrived at the conclusion that the dance would look 10000 times nicer if someone could be your dance partner.. So..." Satoshi said.  
  
"I'll dance with you." Haruko walked up towards me and took my hand and rested it on her waist and rested both her hands around my neck gently, her face was blushing red. I was surprised. I opened my mouth wanting to say something but she placed a finger to my lips and rested her head on my chest. I could smell the sweet fragrance she exuded and I ran my fingers down her silky curls, down her spine and held her by her waist. I started singing and guiding her into the dance. She danced beautifully and graciously together with me. How I wished that Time could stop ticking away...  
  
"Ok... 15 seconds' up.. Aren't you glad?" Satoshi stopped the stopwatch. I was still holding Haruko in my arms. I smiled at her and released my hold. "Thanks. You danced beautifully."  
She smiled at me.  
  
"Ok. Entertainment time's over. Now let's get back to our session." Haruko said.  
  
We started on our session for the day and we ended late. I do not care how late we end, as long as I can see Haruko for another minute or two, even for another second, I'll be willing... It was as if she had awoken a part of me that I had never known or that I had never thought that it existed... As I packed my bag, I found something, it was a silver ring, it was a pair with the one on my hand. I looked over in Haruko's direction. She looked at me and smiled when she noticed that I was looking at her. I summoned all the courage deep within and walked over to her with the ring in my hand.  
  
"Close your eyes. Give me your hand." I began. Without protesting or asking why, she gave me her hand. I put the ring in her palm.  
  
"What is this for?" She asked.  
  
"You are asking the obvious. It's for you. It's a pair with the one on my hand. Don't worry, it doesn't have any special meaning. This is just some cheapskate ring that I bought from a roadside stall and I have no use for the other one so I'll just give it to you. There's no special meaning behind it." I said.  
  
"Thanks." She said. I turned and picked up my bag. As I turned and leave, a note slipped out from the textbook in my hand and dropped to the ground. I bent and picked it up...  
  
~To be continued~   
Read on to find out what was the note and who is it from.. 


	3. Chapter 3: Real Identity

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 3: Real Identity  
---------------------------------  
  
The note goes:   
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi, be careful of your emotions. The organisation is watching you and do not forget that you are an assassin and the number one rule is that you are not allowed to fall in love. Otherwise, be ready to bear the consequences. I'm sure you know better than anyone what happened to your predecessor. Take care." I stare blankly into space. I had clean forgotten that I'm an assassin. I looked at Haruko who is still packing her bag. She noticed that I was still there and smiled at me. All of a sudden, I feel my heart clouded with fear, anxiety and helplessness. I definitely do not want to see the smile before me turning into tears...  
  
From that very day onwards, I had not been able to sleep well. Every now and then as I closed my eyes, I see Haruko in my mind. I know very well that I cannot fall in love with her but yet I'm losing all my defences. I'm not any typical student, I am an assassin, and one that is controlled by an organisation. Don't be shocked. Yes. Even now in the 21st century, assassins are still operating. I came to Shohoku High for a motive --- Firstly, to receive my orders from the organisation without any suspicions aroused and secondly, to continue my education. Well, this is the difference, in the past assassins were not educated and they kill without using their brains. Now assassins have to calculate every moves and steps they carry out with mathematics and kill their opponent with skills. What's more, with the advance in technology, opponents now are harder than before to deal with. That's why we have to upgrade ourselves constantly in terms of knowledge otherwise we might be the ones to die instead of our preys.  
  
What am I supposed to do? I think I had fallen in love with Haruko. I supposed its not too late to end everything right now, before I fall even deeper. If I fall in love with Haruko, that would spell trouble for her and I definitely wouldn't want anything to happen to her. I have to do anything to stop myself from falling deeper but I just do not know what to do!  
  
I went to school as usual. Lessons were usual too. The only thing was that I wasn't paying attention at all. I prayed silently that all along all that feelings between me and Haruko was purely one-sided and that she feels nothing for me at all otherwise, it would be terrible. I can't bear the thought of thinking about the worst. I feel so helpless. There's nothing I can do.  
  
Friday came. This time, I was not as elated as the previous week ever since I received the note from the organisation. Troubled and tired, I decide to take a walk to the canteen for lunch before going for peer support.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Haruko. She was talking to a friend. I decide to just walk past her, pretend that I did not see her at all. She stopped talking to her friend and walked towards me. I want to turn and walk away but that would make everything way too obvious. I can't tell her that I'm deliberately avoiding her. What would she feel? I mustered all the courage I have and walked on towards her. After all, I do not have any choice!  
  
"Hi... How have you been for the past week? Erm.. Your collar is not folded properly.." Without saying anything more, she propped me gently against the wall, reached her hand around my neck and adjusted my collar for me. I pushed her away from me. She stumbled backwards. I could have kicked myself. How can I be so rough to a girl and moreover to the girl I love? But the more I loved her, the more I have to do this... I can't get her into trouble...   
  
"Go away... Don't get near me. I don't need you to bother about me!" I said. I could never imagine myself saying such hurting words, definitely not to her.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Do you have to push me that hard even if you dislike me? I'm just trying to be helpful." Haruko shouted at me. I feel like committing suicide this very minute. How could I?I feel that I'm the worse excuse ever alive on this earth.  
  
"I don't need you to be helpful. And yes, you're 101% right. I dislike you. And it's not jus plain dislike. I hate you. I hate peer support. Peer support eats into my CCA time and I have to do make-up for it on another day. You and peer support are nothing but trouble. Am I loud and clear?" I lied. Haruko walked off without saying anything more. I really hate myself.  
  
I decide to go for peer support as usual. I want to see her a lot. I want to see her smile at me but I know that after what I said, I would probably not see her smile at me again. I really really hate myself. I hate my real identity more. Why do I have to be an assassin?  
  
I reached the room. Everyone was present. I reached there last but I was not late. I saw her. She looks ok. Her eyes betrayed no emotions. Probably I was right, all along, the feelings were one-sided. She doesn't feel anything towards me at all.  
  
"Alright.. Everybody's here. Let's begin today's session." Haruko began. Throughout the whole session, I did not pay attention at all. I kept my eyes glued on her. Finally the session for the day ended and I hurriedly packed my bag to leave. The room was empty except for only me and her left.  
  
"Sakuragi! I do not put what you said in the canteen on my mind. After all, you are my junior. I believe that with time I'll be able to change your mindset. I just hope you will give me a chance to do so. Will you?" Haruko smiled at me.  
  
"You can always try. But I doubt you will be able to do so." I said. At least, I know I won't give her the chance to change my mindset. I can't get any closer to her. Otherwise, I'm endangering her life.  
  
"Thanks. I will prove you wrong. There's nothing impossible in this world, at least not to me." Haruko replied. Without saying anything more, she propped me to the wall and embraced me. "Don't push me away. Take it that you are just unlucky to be the only one around. Just give me 10 seconds, if not 5 seconds. I just need someone's shoulders to cry on..." I tried to resist but I feel so weak. I held her in my arms briefly as I watched her cry her heart out on my shoulders. I did not asked her anything. I know she will tell me if she want to. If not, there isn't a need for me to ask. Somehow I just knew that her tears have got something to do with me. I held her tighter than ever. I really do not want to let go of her. Crystalline liquid flowed from the two slits on my face and I turned away from her and ran off. Why? Why do I have to be an assassin?  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Please continue reading on to find out what may happen to Haruko and Sakuragi. I do not know yet. At least I'm out of idea for the night. Yawnz... People with ideas please email me at radicasion87@hotmail.com .. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4: Dream

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 4: Dream  
-------------------------  
  
The dim twillight had faded into night. Darkness enveloped the small and dilapilated Wakou Junior High. Silence was deafening. Just then the full moon appeared, peeking through fleecy clouds. The dim light from the moon reflected off the two blades in our hands. The grey blade in my hand was thirsting for red blood. I knew it was time.  
  
"Miyagi. The Master says that on account of all the services you have rendered for the organisation, he's willing to give you a second chance if you would return to the organisation and he will forget that you actually tried to renegade." I began.  
  
"Since when is Master that magnanimous? There must be conditions attached to it. What are the conditions?" Miyagi replied coldly.  
  
"Bring back Ayako's head to pledge your loyalty to the organisation. How about it? I had warned you as a friend not to fall in love but my words fall on deaf ears. You asked for it." I asked pointing to Ayako. I knew the answer deep down inside. It would be a straight "NO" but I want to make sure.  
  
Silence.  
  
"No." Was the only word that came. I knew it and has expected it.  
  
"Why?" It was unlike me to ask why. I was not instructed to do so but there was a quest in me wanting to know.  
  
"You will know one day... Cut the crap. Let's get this over now. It's either you or me left after the duel." Miyagi replied. Without further ado, I drew my grey sword and charge forward like a viper. Miyagi's blue sword met mine and started teasing my sword like a little metal snake. It was amazing how he could make the sword flow with such grace and flexibility. I matched the move with speed and force. I saw a flaw in Miyagi's swordmanship and I immediately seized the opportunity to attack. Miyagi dropped all his planned attacks into defences. It was hard to break through Miyagi's defence. I attacked on the flaw and severed his right arm. Blood gurgled out from the arm that I severed and Miyagi's right arm lie lifelessly on the ground, still gripping onto the sword. I did not pause my attacks, Miyagi, picked up his sword and tried wielding it with his left arm but it was of no threats to me. Like the speed of lightning, I sent my sword through him, all the way to the hilt.  
  
"NO!!!" Ayako screamed. Her scream pierced the silence of the night.  
  
"You can answer to the organisation with my head. Leave Aya alone please. Promise me this if you are still my 'brother'." Miyagi speaks with much difficulties. Blood sputtered from his mouth with every word he said. Blood were flowing from the wound on his chest. Without saying anything more, he pulled out my sword from his chest. More blood gurgled forward onto the already blood-drenched ground.  
  
"Here." Miyagi steadied my sword back to me. I lowered myself and closed his eyes. I turned and walked away. I won't be that cruel to cut the head of my sworn brother. The organisation just have to be satisfied with the knowledge that Miyagi is no more. I won't kill Ayako too. This is my promise to Miyagi. That was probably the only shred of humanity left in me. I turned and looked at Miyagi for the last time. I saw Ayako taking the Miyagi's sword and before I could stop her, she killed herself! I watched her crawled helplessly over to Miyagi's side.  
  
"You should know that I would not live without you..." Those was the last words of Ayako......  
  
I woke up with a start. Why? I thought I had forgotten all about this incident but I had not. I looked down at my hands. They were blood stained, stained by so many blood. Not just the blood of Miyagi. I feel like severing my hands right away. An image of Haruko appeared in my mind. Now I'm all the more sure that come what may, I'll make sure that I don't fall in love with Haruko. I do not want to see history repeat itself... Just then the phone rang...  
  
~To Be Continued~  
This is really an ominous chapter... Read on to find out what may happen next... 


	5. Chapter 5: Where's Haruko?

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 5: Where's Haruko?!  
------------------------------------  
  
"Sakuragi! It's Haruko's 15th birthday this Friday! Oh yeah.. Peer Support coming to an end too.." Rukawa said excitedly.  
  
Finally. Peer Support was coming to an end. Soon I wouldn't have to worry about falling in love with Haruko and definitely not about endangering her life. There's one thing left to do for her. It will be her birthday in a week's time. I decide that I should organise a party for her. With help from Mitsui and his peer support leader, Kenji, I managed to plan for the party. Kenji offered to pay for the cake while I will pay for all the miscellaneous. (Kenji had been Haruko's classmate for 3 yrs.) What I have to do is to find out what Haruko likes to eat.  
  
I tried very hard to keep the birthday party from Haruko but well, she's too smart or sharp. She found out about it.  
  
"Are you planning something for my birthday or what? Don't do so ok? I don't want to trouble you." Haruko said.  
  
"Nope. Why would I plan a party for you? You can dream on..." I lied.  
  
"Fine..." Haruko smiled.  
  
"Erm... What do you like to eat by the way?" I asked. I know that betrayed everything.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" She asked.  
  
"Well... I'm doing a survey for my Home Economics class. So... What do like to eat?" I lied.  
  
"I didn't know that you take Home Economics and I don't think you do. But since you said so, I'll believe you for the moment.. erm.. I like Twisties(Chicken Flavoured), nuggets, and aiyah.. anything also can.." She said.   
  
I don't think that she believed me at all but well...  
  
The day came,  
  
Mitsui, Kenji and I got everything ready before the day. Mitsui and I were going back to school with the bags of food we got on the day itself. Unfortunately, Haruko saw us.  
  
"Don't bother to hide them. I knew it." She looked rather annoyed but she smiled. That put my mind to ease.  
  
"Kenji, carry them for us please... I'm very tired." I shoved the big bag into Kenji's arm. Kenji did not protest and passed it to his friend, Hana-San. I then walked besides Haruko. Mitsui pushed me nearer to Haruko and I lost balance. Haruko tried to stop me from falling but in vain and I fell on top of Haruko, pinning her to the ground. We looked at each other. I could feel my face going red and her face was also blushing red. Mitsui and the rest looked at us sheepishly, trying to contain their laughter but in vain. Then Mitsui gave the back of my head a hard push and I kissed Haruko! I immediately jumped up and gave Mitsui my famous move --- Headbutting. My face was as red as beetroot and I was totally embarrassed. I helped Haruko up and we looked at each other shyly. We did not talk at all, all the way until our usual holding room.  
  
"Ok, everybody's here. Let's begin today's session." Haruko's face was still extremely red. Mine also. We played some games and it was soon 3:20.  
  
"Er... Haruko... I think we should make our way down to the canteen now to eat. U know your bday party?"I began.  
  
"Later la.. I'm not done with you people yet..."Haruko said.  
  
"Hey I'm sure that we are all hungry.. Let's go down.." Satoshi said. The reply was unanimous. Everybody wanted to go down. Rukawa offered to go and tell Kenji and his group to go down. We all got outside of the room and prepared to go down.  
  
"Kenji, maybe can I keep this celebration within my group? I don't think..." Haruko was cut short by Kenji.  
  
"What? I paid for the cake..." Kenji exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Haiz.. The more the merrier. Let's go.." I took Haruko's hand and pulled her with me...  
  
We got down to the canteen fast and laid everything before Haruko. We started singing birthday song for her.  
  
"Ok now make a wish... K... Cut the cake..."I instructed.  
  
"Errr.. Who wants the first piece? U want it?" She looked at me.  
  
"No.. You are the Birthday Girl. You have to take the first piece.." I protested.  
  
"You are hungry. Take it.." She replied.  
  
"U take a bite from it first at least..."I said. She did not argued with me and took a bite from the slice of cake in my hand. I smiled at her.   
  
"Haruko, don't you think that someone deserve credit for organising this party for you?" Kenji nudged Haruko. Haruko just looked at me. She was blushing.  
  
"Thanks."Haruko said. I just shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Don't just say thanks only. Go on. Give him a kiss." Mitsui teased.  
  
"Don't need la... And besides she just took a bite from the chocolate cake, I don't want get pimples.. And dun embarrass people anymore la..." I protested. Everyone start shouting "K-I-S-S" at that moment. I look at her sheepishly. Her face was redder than before.  
  
"Go on.."Kenji goaded. She tiptoed and kissed me on the cheek. Then she looked away. I looked away too. This was the second kiss in the same day. At the same instant, I felt something in my mouth as i was chewing the cake. I took it out. It was a capsule. I opened it. There was a note. Fear swiftly and heartlessly replaced the joy that was overwhelming my heart. It's no doubt a note from the organisation. I finished the remaining of the slice of cake in my hand and went to the Gents. I need to read this note. Fast.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi, looks like our previous warning to you had fallen on deaf ears. Well well.. What can we say now? Do you remember how Miyagi DIED IN YOUR HANDS? We would have thought that that would serve as a good reminder to you but alas! But we're kind souls, we'll help you with it... Haruko Akagi shall disappear from the face of this earth before you fall deeper... Take care and enjoy the party!"  
  
I feel dizzy. I ran back to the canteen, only to find Haruko missing.  
  
"Where's Haruko?! Where?" I screamed and started to shake Kenji hard.  
  
"I don't... Don't know.. What's wrong?" Kenji asked in surprise. I feel terribly terrified. I don't want to lose Haruko...  
  
"Arrggghh.. Haruko!!!" I ran off in search of Haruko leaving the rest of them puzzled.   
  
~To be Continued~  
  
Read on to find out if Sakuragi will find Haruko... 


	6. Chapter 6: Warning!

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 6: Warning!  
----------------------------  
  
Before my eyes was Haruko. I ran and locked her tightly in an embrace. She was shocked and struggled to get free but she melted in my embrace in a while. I won't let go of her come what may.  
  
"Where did you go? I was so worried when I couldn't find you..." I began, still locking her tightly in my embrace.  
  
"I only went to the Ladies for a while... You are over paranoid..." Haruko said. "But I like you to be so paranoid..."  
  
I didn't say anything. I just keep holding on to her. I have to keep her with me. I'll protect her with all my power. I can't lose her. She has become part of me. Now I understand what Miyagi meant...  
  
"Where did the two of you go? We were so worried when this idiot came back and start ranting like a madman... But we're glad that the two of you are ok.." Kenji said.  
  
"Hey erm.. It's 4 already.. Time to end for the day. Let's leave the school now.." Haruko said. The 20-odd of us walked out of school together. My eyelids start twitching. Something's wrong and from my assassin instincts, I knew that someone is following us...  
  
"Let's cross the road. Its green light." Haruko said cheerfully. I was still in a daze. Instincts told me that something is going to happen and I just do not know what. The premonition just freaks me out. The "someone" is still on our tracks... I knew it...  
  
"Erm... I got something on. You people go ahead. Bye." I said. From instincts, I knew that I had to trust Haruko with the rest and go another way. Otherwise, my identity will be in danger and not to mention, Haruko...  
  
When Haruko and the rest were out of sight, I turned back and waited in an alley behind the school. I knew that they would appear. They would not follow Haruko once I'm no longer near her. I waited in silence until impatience overwhelmed me.  
  
"Show yourself. I hate lowdown rats tailing me. Come out! You cowards!" I shouted. 5 or more men dressed in black surrounded me. Of which I recognised one of them as Sendoh, my childhood friend.  
  
"Sakuragi. I do not wish to see you destroy yourself over a girl. Girls are nothing but tissues. Forget Haruko. You will be getting both you and her into trouble if you persist in continuing this relationship. The Master says that he does not want to see the history of Miyagi repeat. He's willing to let both you and Haruko live if you LEAVE her right away. After all, I do not think that Haruko is serious with you at all. She's just toying with your feelings. C'mon, let's face it. Before you came to Shohoku High, you had been dumped by 50 girls. What makes you think that Haruko is real? Just forget her for good. Save yourself the heartache. Listen to me this once. I'm your friend."Sendoh said. "If you love her, leave her. I'm sure you don't want her to be Ayako Number 2. Main thing also is that you are in Shohoku High a.k.a Headquarters. Last time you can get in and out of the relationship 50 times because firstly, they were not looking so closely on you and secondly, every relationship of yours last less than a month. Leave her alone and live on all your past jilted experiences if you are really that thirsty for girls. Well, I know its puberty for you now... Haha.. Go to the red light districts if you really need to relieve yourself..."  
  
"Save your breath. I know perfectly better than you people what's going on. Haruko does not like me at all. Everything is just one-sided. She's nice and kind to me only because I'm her junior. My love is unrequitted." I lied. Actually deep down inside I really do not know how Haruko feel about me at all.  
  
"If it is really what you say, then you are safe. Otherwise you know better what's going to happen. Just like your predecessor, Miyagi."Sendoh warned. I watched as the 5 men disappear in a flash.  
  
I made up my mind. Before things can get any further, I better leave Haruko. After all maybe Sendoh is right. I had been dumped by 50 girls before coming to Shohoku High, how different can the outcome of me and Haruko be? And I do not even know what Haruko feels deep down inside. I should just save myself the heartache... Reality is just too cruel... Haruko...  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
What will happen next? More ideas are brewing in my head.. So read on... 


	7. Chapter 7: Who Do You Love?

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 7: Who do you love?  
------------------------------------  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi, YOU BASTARD!!!" Rukawa caught me unaware and gave me a punch, causing me to stumble backwards. I was puzzled and shocked and forgot to retailiate for a minute or two. Mitsui and Satoshi managed to pull Rukawa away from me before he could issue more punches.  
  
"What did I do?" I asked.  
  
"You know better yourself what you did! Rumours been going around that you and Haruko are an item... To think I treat you as a good friend! How can you do this? You know perfectly well that I like Haruko too! You... " Rukawa shouted.  
  
"What the hell? Me and Haruko are not an item! That's definite! Who's the rumour-monger?" I assured Rukawa.  
  
"Rumour-monger huh? Let me tell you, it's all over the school.. And do you think I'm born yesterday?! Ok. Even if the two of you are not an item, it's obvious to anyone that you have designs on her... Do you dare to admit that you don't like her at all?" Rukawa questioned agitatedly. I really did not expect Rukawa to be in love with Haruko as well. Now this just make everything even more messy. No. Let Rukawa like Haruko. I already made up my mind.  
  
"For god's sake, no, I do not have any designs on her at all! Ok. I'm not afraid to admit that yes, I like Haruko. But so? She doesn't like me at all." I said. It doesn't matter anymore. The organisation knew about it. If I'm to lie, it will only worsen things.  
  
"You bastard! To think that I treat you as a friend! Haven't you heard before that a friend should not covet the other's love? What kind of friend are you? How can you?" Rukawa continue ranting.  
  
"Stop your nonsense! We're in the canteen. Do you want the whole world to know about this? How will Haruko feel? I like Haruko but she doesn't like me. So there's no point getting on my case..." I stated as a matter-of-fact.  
  
"How do you know whether Haruko likes you or not? She kissed you! Even the first slice of cake, she will offer it to you. I feel so betrayed." Rukawa said grievously.  
  
"She kissed me only because she was forced by circumstances. I was standing beside her, that's why she offered the cake to me. If you were the one standing beside her, she would have offered to you! Instead of saying all these rubbish here, why don't you go confess your love to her? Stop getting on my case!!!" I'm extremely irritated.  
  
"You darn asshole! Go with me!!!" Without saying anything more, he grabbed hold of me by my wrist and started dragging me. I forced my way out of his grip and nailed him on the ground. I was trained in the arts. If I want to kill him, I can do it with plain fingers. But for the moment, no, he's my friend.  
  
"Stop it! Go yourself if you want to find out! I'm not interested to know at all." I released my hold.  
  
"Sakuragi, go with him. You have the responsibility to do so. I'll come along too." Mitsui said.  
  
"Mitsui, don't be a busybody. This is between him and her. Not me. Why should I?" I retailiated.  
  
"You don't have much of a choice. Come." Kenji appear from behind.  
  
"Yep." Satoshi responded. As good as I was in the arts, I can't fight my way out. And definitely I can't display my skills at all. Otherwise, my real identity will be exposed. I have to go with them.  
  
"Haruko. Things are already in such state. These two were fighting over you in the canteen just now..." Kenji began.  
  
"What I wasn't fighting over you?! This idiot just came hounding after me..."I defended myself.  
  
"Shut up! Let Haruko tell us. Haruko, just who do you love?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"I..." Haruko began.  
  
"She doesn't like either one of us. Let's go." I was anxious about making my getaway. I do not want to know the truth...  
  
"I like Sakuragi." Were the words that came like a bolt of lightning piercing right through my heart. I'm done for this time around. I can't let this happen.  
  
"Just too bad. I don't like you." I lied. Sorry Haruko. I can't let you fall in love with me. You don't know the dire consequences.  
  
"But you can't stop me from liking you." She said. I could have kissed her for that. I ignored her and walked off. I really hate myself now.  
  
As I walked on down the cold corridor, Sendoh appearred...  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	8. Chapter 8: You can have Haruko for all I...

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 8: You can have Haruko for all I care  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What are you doing here? Get back to Ryonan High! This is Shohoku High!" I shouted as I pushed Sendoh to a corner.  
  
"Haha.. You know perfectly why I'm here. I have a message for you FROM THE MASTER..." Sendoh deliberately emphasized the last 3 words.  
  
"Cut your crap! What is it?" I replied impatiently.  
  
"Listen carefully. Master is extremely upset by what happened in the canteen just now between you and Rukawa. I seriously can't believe the two of you can actually fight over a girl. And why did you retailiate? Your identity was almost exposed, you goon!" Sendoh said agitatedly and he pinned me to the wall.  
  
"Don't be an idiot. Am I supposed to stand there and let him thrash me up? And moreover he was dragging me to Haruko. I do not want to see Haruko anymore. He can like Haruko for all I care."I lied.  
  
"Oh really?! I known you for more than a decade. We went for trainings and everything together. Just as long as you twitch your eyebrow, I'll know what you're thinking of. Brother, you have fallen for Haruko. The fact that she likes you too makes things more complicated. And don't you even try to deny it. I heard everything she said. Master says he does not want you, his star assassin, to follow Miyagi's footsteps. He wants you in the organisation. He will forget that this actually happened if you would leave Haruko right away or at least you promised to leave her. Believe me brother. Master had never made such a big concession to anyone. You are an exception. However he says if you continue to persist in this mistake, he will make Haruko disappear from the face of this earth. Clear? I'm sure you wouldn't want Haruko to die because of you right? To love someone is to want the best for her and you do not need to possess her if you really love her. Give her up." Sendoh put his hand on my shoulders.  
  
"I'll leave her. Tell Master that. Give me some time." I said. Crystalline liquid again flowed down the sides of my face. I love Haruko. To give her up is as good as cutting a part of myself off. Why do I have to be an assassin?  
  
"I'm glad that you agreed to leave her. Otherwise, if things go out of hand, I won't even be able to help you. Love is not about possession. You don't need to have her to love her. Let Rukawa have her. Save yourself the problem. I'm sure that Rukawa will be able to love her much better than you can. After all, he's just a normal human being. You are an assassin." With that, Sendoh disappear before my eyes in a flash leaving his last four words echoing in my head.  
  
Peer support is over. I do not have any more worries about facing Haruko. In fact, I don't think I'll actually see her anymore. At least I hope that I won't. 3 months is more than enough. These 3 months that Haruko existed in my life is the best part of my life. I should forget her for good. After all, peer support is over. I walked alone back to class. I need some time to be alone.  
  
"Sakuragi, I'm sorry that I punched you just now. I wish you and Haruko all the best. Don't worry. I won't get angry at you anymore. I love Haruko, I want her to be happy. If she chooses you instead of me, I'm fine with it as long as she's happy. Nothing matters more than making her happy. But if I find that you let her down, I'll be the first to come after you." Rukawa said.  
  
"You got it wrong. You can have Haruko for all I care. I'm not interested in her at all. Let me repeat, you can have her. I don't want her." I lied. Deep down inside, I want Haruko. I love her so all the more I have to leave her.  
  
"You scumbag! How can you? What do you take Haruko as?" Rukawa gave me a punch. I did not retailiate. I just let him punch me. I deserved it. Strange enough, Rukawa's punches and kicks does not hurt at all. I was bleeding profusely but I don't care and I really don't feel anything much because the injuries Rukawa inflicted are nothing compared to the pain of giving Haruko up...  
  
Rukawa held something in his hand that seemed all too familiar. It was a short dagger. I winced. The injuries are starting to act on me. I tried rolling out of the dagger's way but in vain. I watched as the dagger was brought nearer to me. Rukawa has lost all his senses. Time froze as the dagger was about to stab me. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard the shrill sound of metal. Someone had blocked the blow for me with a sword that's all too familiar and broke the dagger in Rukawa's hand. The sword... The sword was the blue sword in Miyagi's hand during our duel at Wakou... Miyagi...   
  
Subconsciously, I could hear sirens of ambulance...  
  
~To be continued~ 


	9. Chapter 9: Is That You Miyagi?

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 9: Is That You, Miyagi?  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Sakuragi! Don't close your eyes... Please... Don't close your eyes... Please... Please wake up..." I could feel tears dripping onto me. The voice was very familiar.. I strained my eyes to see the person. It was Haruko. Tears was consistently flowing from her eyes. "Sakuragi... As long as you don't die, I'll do anything you want me to... Please don't leave me..." Slowly, I drifted off to slumber again in the ambulance...  
  
Incoherent with pain, I winced. Through my half open eye, I saw Haruko beside me. She was asleep. We're in the hospital. I shifted uncomfortably as I tried to get water. I feel really thirsty.  
  
"Don't move. You will only reopen your wounds. You want water? I'll pour for you." Haruko poured water for me.   
  
"Thanks." Was the only word that I could think of.  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled. I saw that her eyes was totally red and puffy. She had been crying.   
  
"Hey you're up. How you feeling buddy?" Mitsui came in to the ward. I smiled.  
  
"Ok. I guess. It hurts a lot. How's Rukawa?" I asked.  
  
"Detained by the police for tassault. He suffered minor injuries or rather hardly any except a cut on his hand. When we reached the class, we saw you lying in a pool of blood and Rukawa in a corner tied up. He then told us that he's the one who injured you but someone came and stopped him before he could do further damage." Mitsui said.  
  
"Who's the someone?" I asked. Just now I had thought I saw Miyagi. But how could that be? Miyagi is dead. I slewed him 2 years ago!  
  
"No idea." Mitsui replied.  
  
"I think you all better make a move first. It's pretty late already. Mitsui, do me a favour. Go to the police and drop all charges against Rukawa. He didn't mean it. I do not want to have him up." I said. I want Haruko to leave. It was deliberate. To make her think that I do not like her at all.  
  
"Haruko. On the ambulance just now, I remember you say that you will do anything I want you to as long as I survived. I want you to try your best to like Rukawa..." I was cut short by Haruko.  
  
"What do you take me as? Something that you can give away as and when you wish? Do you really detest me that much?" I watched her ran off in tears. I really hate myself. How much I want to tell Haruko that I love her but I can't. Haruko.. I'm sorry.  
  
"Mitsui, do me that favour. Thanks. Take care of Haruko. Bye." I said.  
  
"Sakuragi, why? I know you love Haruko. Why do you want to give her up to Rukawa? Besides, one can't force to love.. You can't force her to like Rukawa... What you just said is really hurting to Haruko.." Mitsui asked.  
  
"Don't ask me why. I got my own reasons. Just do what I asked you to. Take care of her. I know I can trust you." I said. Mitsui turned and leave. All alone now. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Suddenly someone shook me up.  
  
"Sakuragi! How have you been?" Before my eyes was Miyagi. I was stunned. As if Miyagi could read my mind, he continued, "Don't worry. I'm not a ghost. I'm alive. I did not die two years ago."  
  
"How can that be?!" I was totally shocked.  
  
"There's nothing impossible in this universe..." Someone said. I held my breath...   
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 10: The Truth  
-----------------------------  
  
Light fall on the mystery person who just arrived in my ward. It was Sendoh.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. Miyagi stepped beside Sendoh. All of sudden, the broken pieces of puzzle fit snugly to tell the truth. The body of Miyagi was missing according to the police although the scene was full of his bloodstains. Only Ayako's body remained. I had thought that Master had claimed his body but I was wrong...  
  
"Sendoh saved me. He nursed me back to health. I have to thank you for not cutting off my head. I had not intended to appear before you again but just now you were almost slewed by that bastard. You could have easily killed that bastard with plain fingers but you allow him to almost kill you. If I didn't save you, you would have been chatting with Lucifer in the 18th Level of Hell now!" Miyagi chided me. "Then again what happened?"  
  
"This idiot fell in love. That bastard was in love with the same girl as he was. Rivalry I guess... I told you not to retailiate so your identity wouldn't be exposed but not until the state that you are about to be slewed. You are really an idiot!" Sendoh scolded.  
  
"I... Back to Miyagi, what happened to Ayako then?" I asked.  
  
"She died. I did not expect her to kill herself over me. My death was a lie. It was planned. I love her but she can't stay with me. I will only bring her trouble and being in love weakens my prowess as a killer. I'm selfish thus I chose to sacrifice Ayako's love. I'm not ready to give up on my life as an assassin. I want to be the best in the world. I do not want to remain a killer under Master. I would not go far this way. A "death" will make Master believe that I'm dead and I can assume a new identity without having killers at my back and I could leave Ayako for good. Love may be sweet and everything but it doesn't have any future, at least it will only hinder me from being the best. I had planned to set up my own organisation. I had thought that you wouldn't be able to defeat me in that duel so I had planned to feign death at a certain point. But damn it, you bastard, you are good. You severed my right arm and killed me for real. However, Sendoh saved me and nursed me back to health. I could no longer be the best but I can still set up my own organisation even with one hand." Miyagi recounted. "But thanks for not cutting my head off. Otherwise, I would not have been alive now. One good turn deserved another, thus I saved you."  
  
"Does Master know that you are still alive?" I asked.  
  
"No." Miyagi replied. I looked at Sendoh suspiciously.  
  
"So what do you plan to do now? Are you going back to the organisation or what?" I asked.  
  
"Haha.. You are a real joker. How to continue as an assassin with only one arm left?" Miyagi said.  
  
"But you managed to save me just now!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh please spare me... That bastard is not even trained in the arts. I can slew him even with both my hands tied behind.. Oops I forgot.. I only have one hand left.. To deal with that kind of opponents is nothing, but to deal with real professionals, I can't... I still want my life.. Haha.." Miyagi explained.  
  
"Back to our real motive here, I can see that you're trying very hard to end everything with Haruko but unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be working... The Master may had made a concession towards you but his patience is limited. I seriously don't see why Miyagi can sacrifice Ayako for his career but you can't leave Haruko... Did she cast a spell on you or what? Let me and Miyagi do you a favour. We'll make Haruko disappear from the face of this Earth. How's that?" Sendoh offered.  
  
"If you dare to even touch her, I'll personally come after both of you. I'll slew you if anything even happen to her. Get lost! I'll settle my own problem... And Miyagi, I'm utterly disappointed in you. How can you be so cruel to Ayako? You are inhuman!!!" I shouted.  
  
"Inhuman? Why? We're bred and train to be killer machines... Falling in love is just to side-track from the reason we're born for, which is wrong! We're born to be killers. We've the killer's blood in us... Sakuragi, you've changed. We can't watch your destruction this way... We're your friends. We will "take care" of Haruko for you. Don't you worry... We won't leave a trace behind." Miyagi said coldly.  
  
"Like I say, if anything happens to Haruko, I'll slew you two bastards!!! If you're still my friends, don't do anything to her. I'll settle my problem with her. Don't you interfere..." I glared at the two in front of me menacingly. In terms of the Arts, I'm better trained than them.  
  
"Ok ok.. Whatever you say.. We won't do anything to Haruko. But we can't guarantee what Master will do. You better settle your problem with her fast... By the way, are you really letting Rukawa off after what he did to you?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Yes. I have my own plans. I need him to make Haruko fall in love with him. And I'm going to help him with it. Only when Haruko fall in love with him then will she forget me for good. That's my plan..." I explained.  
  
"As you wish. We're off..." As swiftly as Sendoh and Miyagi appeared, they disappeared in a flash too. It was more like a dream than reality.  
  
I picked up the hospital phone nearby and before I can reach the receiver, it rang...  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	11. Chapter 11: Haruko Is Yours

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 11: Haruko Is Yours  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Hello Sakuragi. This is Mitsui. I called to tell you that I had sent Haruko home. She was still crying as I walked her home. She is really upset." Mitsui said.  
  
"Ok. Got it. I'm very tired for the night. Good night. By the way, how's Rukawa now?" I asked.  
  
"He's fine. The police sent him off with a warning. I think he learnt his lesson already but he's expelled out of Shohoku High." Mitsui said.  
  
"Ok. Bye." I ended the call. I shut my eyes and rested. I picked up the receiver and dialled Rukawa's number.   
  
"Rukawa. Sakuragi here." I said.  
  
"Sakuragi, I'm really sorry. I didn't really mean to beat you up this afternoon. I just lost control of myself. I'm really sorry. I was just too angry that you actually don't value Haruko at all. I'm sorry." Rukawa said.  
  
"It's ok. Do me a favour k?" I asked.  
  
"Your wish is my command. I'll do anything you want me to. Even if it means my little life..." Rukawa said.  
  
"Relax... Things are not that serious. Don't need to mention Life & Death. I just want you to have Haruko. Get her to fall in love with you. I'm serious about what I said this afternoon. You can have Haruko for all I care..." I lied. I feel really terrible deep down inside. Haruko means everything to me. Why? Why do I have the blood of an assassin in me? Why can't I be a normal person?  
  
"Really? You will give Haruko up to me? I'm sorry that I wronged you. You are indeed the best buddy that I had in my entire life!!! So this is the favour? No problem. I'll do anything to make Haruko stick to me... Thanks!" Rukawa's voice was full of excitement. I know that Rukawa will treat Haruko well... At least he's a normal human being.  
  
"Yes... Haruko is yours... Treat her well..." I was on the verge of breaking down into tears. I can't believe that I actually give Haruko up so easily. I really hate myself. I feel like killing myself right away. I'm the worst excuse ever alive... No. I'm the worst of the worst. I can't believe this. Why does this has to happen? Why did Haruko appear in my life? Why do I have to be an assassin? Why? God...  
  
Two weeks later,  
  
I was discharged from the hospital. I realised that I have a lot of work to catch up with. During my stay in the hospital, Haruko visited me everyday only to leave in tears everytime... I hurt her with all kinds of lies. Obviously, Rukawa did not really succeed unfortunately. I think that I'm too cruel to Haruko... No. I'm not the cruel one. Fate is. Reality even more so. I'm compelled by reality. I love Haruko so I can't get her into trouble. I have to hurt her. I'm sorry, Haruko.  
  
Rukawa is a failure. I have to speed things up. I have to put my Back-Up Plan into action. Sorry Haruko...  
  
~To Be Continued~  
Read on to find out what's the Back-Up Plan and how it will hurt Haruko... 


	12. Chapter 12: My Fault

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 12: My Fault  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hey people, lets go my house tonight... To celebrate my well-being... I need a drink or two... Been in the hospital for two whole weeks drinking milo... Haiz.." I sighed. "Haruko, come along..."  
  
I see Haruko's eyes lit up with surprise. She probably thought that I'm willing to accept her after all that happened. She probably... I'm sorry Haruko.  
  
"Ok sure." Came the reply. Inside me were two contradicting voices, one of them wanted her to agree so the plan could be carried out, the other wanted her to disagree so the plan could not be carried out. But she agreed. So the plan will be carried out.  
  
At my place,  
  
"Cheers!!!" The sound of metal cans hitting into each other. I took a small sip. I can't get drunk. The rest can. So they won't know what happened. I look at Haruko. She looks happy. Sadness and guilt slowly clouded my heart. I can't bear thinking about the plan at the back of my head.  
  
"People drink your fill... If you're drunk, you can stay here for the night. I got enough guest rooms for you people. Come drink more..." I goaded. I stole another glance at Haruko. I can see that she was getting drunk. Her cheeks were rosy pink.  
  
"Hey let's dance... I turned on some music. People started making their way to the dance floor. I switch off the lights for a better setting. I walked over to Haruko and invited her to dance with me.  
  
"Haruko, may I have the honour?" I asked. She smiled. After tonight, I may not see her smile again.  
  
"Sure." She replied happily. I feel really guilty.  
  
On the dance floor,  
  
I held Haruko closely and tightly to me while we dance slowly to the melodious music. I was reminded of what happened during my forfeit. How Haruko helped me out... I closed my eyes and held her tighter than ever as if I'm going to lose her the very next minute.   
  
"Sakuragi, I'm really happy that we're actually dancing together again. I..." Haruko was cut short by me.  
  
"Don't say anything more." I put a fingers to her lips. I kissed her on her forehead. Then I grew bolder. I lifted her chin to kiss her on the lips. She did not resist. I did not stop. I do not want to stop. I want time to stop so I can kiss her for another minute. We kissed on the dance floor like there's no tomorrow, totally oblivious to our surroundings. Yes, there isn't a tomorrow for our love.   
Finally I stopped. I look straight into her eyes. I could see how happy she was. Yet everything is probably going to be replaced the next minute...  
  
"Continue drinking people.. I got umpteen supply. Haruko, cheers. Drink more.." I goaded. She was already drunk. The rest also. Some was already dead drunk asleep. I shoved some into the guest rooms. Haruko was the last. I carried her in my arms, careful about not waking her up...  
  
"Sakuragi... Don't leave me..." Haruko said as I carried her to the room that I have prepared especially for her. Someone is probably waiting impatiently in the room already. I looked at her. She's totally defenceless after all that drinking. Carefully and gingerly I laid her down on the master bed before me. Haruko I'm sorry. Someone will be coming soon for you.  
  
"Sakuragi... Don't leave.." Haruko grabbed hold of my hand. I pulled it away. I began unbuttoning her blouse gingerly and meticulously revealing her slim slender shoulders. Gently, I unbuttoned her bra and revealed her light pink nipples topped on her supple ivory white breasts. I could see her breasts hardening every minute. I feel flushed. My face was turning red. I feel really aroused. I'm a killer but definitely not one who's void of such mortally thoughts. I want to... No. Haruko does not belong to me. She belongs to Rukawa. I slipped her pants off easily in a flash, her legs were slender and beautiful. I ran my lofty fingers ceaselessly down her legs. I threw her clothes by the side. I feel really remorseful. I held her up gently and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Crystalline liquid found its way out of my eyes. I'm sorry Haruko. I covered Haruko with a blanket.  
  
"You sure took long. Now get your ass out of the room. It's my time to enjoy. I already let you have the honour of stripping her... Haha.. Isn't it great to see the love of your life naked and yet you can't lay your lofty fingers on her? I really despise you. You actually allow me to rape the love of your life... Loser!" Rukawa appeared from the shadows.  
  
I gripped hold of Rukawa's neck and pinned him to the wall.  
  
"You better treat her well. Otherwise..." I threatened.  
  
"No problem man... I'm extremely gentle with girls on the bed. I'm sure she won't look for you after tonight. She will be sticking to me!" Rukawa said cockily. "Thanks..."  
  
He jumped onto the bed where Haruko lie naked under the blankets. I watched him kiss and lick Haruko's face. I hate myself. Haruko... I'm sorry. That's the only way I can prevent getting you killed. I shut the door behind me...   
  
"Get away from me! What are you doing?! Sakuragi... Where are you?! Help!!!" Haruko screamed and sobbed at the same time. I shut my eyes trying to ignore it but I can't.  
  
"You slut!" I heard Rukawa slapped Haruko. I can't take it anymore.   
  
I charged right back into the room! With a punch, I threw Rukawa off balance from the bed. I saw Haruko in tears. I really hate myself. I pinned Rukawa in a corner. With the glass bottle in my hand, I smashed his head. He was soon bleeding profusely. I gripped his neck, harder than before. I could hear him breathe hard and he was wheezing, he was choking in his own blood. It took a while before he stopped. I released my grip. Warm blood from his crushed windpipe splashed out all over the floor. Soon everything stopped. He was dead. I was overwhelmed with hatred. I'm a bastard! I should had never allowed this scum to touch Haruko!!!  
  
I ran to the bed where Haruko was crying. She was gone! I heard sobbing coming from one corner of the room. It was Haruko. I ran to her.  
  
"I'm dirty.. Don't touch me... Go away..." Haruko reclined away from me. I feel like killing myself. She was still naked and shivering. I took the blanket from the bed and wrapped her up in it and hug her tight.  
  
"I don't care. I love you. I love you no matter what happen. Trust me. I'll never leave you." I promised.  
  
"No... You can't love me.. I'm dirty.. I'm not worthy of you... Go find someone better..." Haruko cried.  
  
"I can never find someone better than you. I don't care about what Rukawa did to you. He did not manage to do anything wrong to you. I love you Haruko. You are the angel in my life. I really don't care about what happened. You are the most important person in my life..." I said.   
  
"That's what you say now... You don't mind now but doesn't mean you won't..." Haruko was cut short by me. I lowered my lips and kissed her. She did not put up any struggle. We continue kissing. I held her in my arms tightly. I got up and carried her to the bed in my arms. My lips did not leave hers all the while. I laid her down gently, careful about not dropping the blanket.   
  
"Give me a minute." I pulled away from her. I turned and got up to pour some strong liquor for her. Liquor will make her sleep better and calm her down for the night.  
  
"Here drink it up. Will help you sleep better after all that trauma..." I offered it to her.  
  
"I don't want. I don't want anything. I just want you to stay with me. Don't leave me please..." Haruko pleaded while she lie on the bed.  
  
"Silly girl, who say I'm going to leave you? I'll never ever leave you until death. Wait. Not even death will separate me from you." I took a mouthful of liquor in my mouth. I lifted Haruko's chin. I kissed her and passed on the liquor to her mouth. She did not protest. I keep repeating this until all the liquor is finished.   
  
On the cue of the last mouthful, my lips did not leave hers after passing on the liquor. We kissed for the third time in the night on the bed. Our lips did not want to part at all. It was as if they were one, they would never be separated. I feel really hot. The alcohol is acting on me. As we continue kissing, I took off my shirt and threw it off the bed. We were oblivious that the blanket between us had slipped off the bed. I could feel her smooth skin against my body as we came into contact with each other. Despite the smell of alcohol was in the air, I could vividly smell the sweet scent she exude. Gradually, Haruko had drifted off to sleep in my arms. I did not want to wake her up, my lips gently stole away from hers. We did not do anything more than kissing. She already had a traumatising night. I pulled the blanket over both of us lest she caught a cold.   
  
I held her tightly in my arms under the blankets. I swear that I will never let go of her anymore. Organisation or no organisation, trouble or no trouble, I'm in it!  
  
I'll never ever let Haruko leave me. Never. I'll protect her with all my life.. Soon I drifted off to sleep too...  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
The excitement are just beginning... Sakuragi decide to take Haruko with him. Dangers and more dangers are lurking and hiding in a corner waiting to get the two. Please read on.. I'll try to finish Cruel as soon as possible... But I'm drained of energy after writing 5 chapters for the day... So please give me more time.. Thanks.. Write reviews k?  
P.S. I'm sorry about the sleazy parts in Chapter 12 but I can give my word that this is probably the only chapter with such sleazy parts for the entire fiction. 


	13. Chapter 13: Your New Assignment

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 13: Your Next Assignment  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Bright sunlight peeked through my blue translucent curtains. I winced. I saw Haruko still fast asleep beside me. She looks as beautiful as the angel. No. She's prettier. She looks really sweet. I couldn't help looking at her for another minute or two. She stirred. She winced. Then she opened her eyes. She smiled at me.  
  
"What are you looking at? Can stop staring at me? Your eyeballs are about to drop out if you continuing looking." Haruko joked. I did not realise that I've been staring at her so hard. I smiled indignantly.  
  
"Well... I don't want to stop looking at you. What can you do? Besides, what's there for me to see? I probably seen everything last night..." Playfully I sticked my head back into the blanket and began tickling her.  
  
"Stop it... It's very ticklish... You naughty imp! I'm going to get you for this..." Haruko chided and threw the blanket aside. We had a little pillow fight and guess who the winner? Of course it's the Tensai Sakuragi! I pinned her down on the bed and looked straight into her eyes. I kissed her on her lips. She did not protest. Just at the moment, someone knocked on the door. I pulled the blanket over Haruko and put on my shirt and went to get the door. It was Kenji.  
  
"Morning Har... Sakuragi... Sorry I thought this was Haruko's room. Where's Haruko anyway?" Kenji looked puzzled.  
  
"This is her room alright. I just popped over to wake her up... She's still sleeping..."I lied.  
  
"Wake her up fast. We still have school." Kenji said. He turned and walked off. I walked back to Haruko and carried her with the blanket to the bathroom.  
  
"Let's get dressed. Kenji just came. We have to go school." I whispered.  
  
"I want to bathe first. I reeked of alcohol." Haruko complained.  
  
"Me too. I think I want to bathe too. Let bathe together..." I teased her. She gave me an annoyed look.  
  
"No... You bathe after me. I'm shy..." Haruko blushed.  
  
"Shy? What's there to be shy about? Are you scared that I'll eat you up? You were sleeping naked on the bed with me for the whole night and when you were drunk, I didn't even attempt to take advantage of you... I feel so hurt that you don't even trust me..." I teased her.  
  
"I trust you or else why do you think I dare to sleep besides you naked? It is just that I'm not ready for this degree of intimacy even though I love you..." Haruko was cut short by me. I kissed her as I put her down in the tub of water gently.  
  
"It's ok. I understand. I was just pulling your leg. Have a nice bath. Make it fast. We are going to be late for school." I said. She smiled at me. I turned and closed the door.  
  
"Hi Sakuragi! How was last night? Looks like you broke your promise to Master. Well, here's your next assignment." Sendoh appeared behind my back and handed a scroll to me.  
  
"We didn't do anything last night. But I made up my mind. I want Haruko more than anything. I cannot go on with my life without her." I said. I unfolded the scroll.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi. Your next assignment for the organisation is to assassinate Rukawa Kaede. Your pay for this assignment would be 100 thousand yen. Take care and we await your good news."  
  
I could feel blood draining out of my face. Rukawa Kaede. I killed him last night. So what's going to happen?  
  
"Here's your banknote of 100 thousand yen. The Master was happy with your efficiency. It doesn't matter whether you killed Rukawa for your own sake or for the organisation. As long as he's dead, nothing else matters. I took his body back to Master this body and cleaned up this place for you. There's no more bloodstains. As for Haruko, make sure that she doesn't say anything about you killing Rukawa, otherwise you are in deep shit." Sendoh warned.  
  
"Don't worry. Even if she does, I will never drag the organisation down with me. I don't think she remember Rukawa being killed at all. She was in a terrible shock when I slewed that bastard. Thanks for helping me out. You are really a true friend." I said.  
  
"That better be. You really made up your mind to be with her?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Yes. She's my pillar of strength. I cannot do without her." I said.  
  
"I wish you best. As your friend, I'll support you even though you wouldn't listen to me about leaving her. Here's another set of instructions from Master." Sendoh handed another scroll to me. I rolled it open.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi. Meet me at Tomigaoku Falls at 12 midnight. Do not be late. Otherwise..."  
  
"I'll be gone before Haruko come out from the bathroom. By the way, do you intend to tell her your real identity?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." I replied. Like the speed of light, Sendoh disappeared from the room. Haruko just came out of the bathroom in a fresh set of uniform that I prepared for her. I took my bath shortly and went to school with the rest.  
  
"Guess what people? I found Sakuragi in Haruko's room this morning. Wonder what they did last night?" Kenji told everyone.  
  
"Don't be an idiot. I told you I just went over to wake her up this morning. That's all. Don't let loose of your wild imagination..." I lied. Haruko just blushed.  
  
"That's what you say... Who knows whether you are lying or not... Only Haruko knows the truth.." Kenji teased mercilessly and he nudged Haruko. Haruko's face is redder than before.  
  
"Stop it people. I'm a guy. This kind of jokes I can still take it but Haruko is a girl. It isn't nice to tease her like that. It might destroy her reputation too if you continue talking like this. What would people think about her if you people go around saying that she spent a night with a guy? Of course we didn't spend the night together. That's the truth." I stated. Haruko just smiled. I held her hand and squeezed it tight.  
  
"Well... It's definitely hard to believe that the two of you didn't. Definitely hard after seeing the two of you kissing on the dance floor. Harder than before when I found you in Haruko's room. But well, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Kenji add on. They stopped teasing Haruko soon enough. I held Haruko's hand tightly all the way to school. I really do not want to let go of her hand. I'm scared that I may lose her...  
  
The clock is ticking away... I could not concentrate in class the entire day. My mind was on the meeting with Master at 12 midnight. What does Master have up his sleeves?  
  
~To Be Continued~  
Finally Master is appearing into the story. Don't stop here. Read on. Well, I supposed I compromised my promise a bit in the front of this chapter. Sorry to those whose minds are still innocent and everything. I'll be slowing my writing speed for a while. I think I'm too fast already.. Like what reader "Chris" says... Besides, I need some rest... 


	14. Chapter 14: Master

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 14: MASTER  
---------------------------  
  
Tomigaoku Falls is extremely secluded at night. Especially at 12 midnight. I waited quietly at the side of the waterfall. It was pitch dark and extremely quiet. So quiet that I could even hear the leaves rustle. I took out my flute and played a heart wrenching tune. It has been long since I played this tune. This is the tune that I play for my prey each and every time before every assassination to prepare them for DEATH. I do not believe in assassinating them without giving them a chance to prepare themselves, they have a right to fight for their own life. I only believe in killing them in a fair and square duel. Suddenly I heard footsteps. They were soft and almost silent, an evidence of someone well trained in Qing Gong. I knew it was Master. I had not seen Master's real face. Before me was a well-built man dressed in black. The only thing visible was his eyes. His eyes were cold and hard, void of emotions. He exudes a overpowering sense of authority and power. I confirmed my suspicion. This is Master all right.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi. Congrats for assassinating Rukawa Kaede successfully. I supposed you received your payment." Master begins.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"In case you are wondering who I am, I am second to none in the organisation. I am your Master." Master said.  
  
"Suppose I see some proof?" I want to be more sure. In case this is an imposter.  
  
"You sure live up to your name. Here." Master handed a red pendant with a cross scar to me. This was the symbol of our organisation. He is Master. I knelt down.  
  
"Master!" With two outstretch hands, I handed the pendant back to Master.  
  
"Let's forget the formalities for once. Get up." Master said. "I asked you out tonight regarding Haruko. I had made a lot of concessions towards you. Just what is your final decision?"  
  
"I cannot do without Haruko. She's the most important thing in my life. I can lose anything including my little life but I just can't lose her. I love her. My life had always been empty and bleak before she appear. Without her, I'll not live." I said. I saw Master frown and his eyes betrayed the fact that he's angry. Worry and fear soon clouded my heart. I reached for my sword. If Master is going to be a threat to Haruko's life, I'll fight him till the very end.  
  
"Sheath your sword. There's a time and place for everything. I asked you out to talk, not to fight. If you don't even give me the chance to say what I intend to, what's the point of coming out to meet me today?" Master said. I kept silence.  
  
"Sorry." I murmured.  
  
"You are forgiven. Are you really serious about being with Haruko?" Master asked.  
  
"Yes." Just what are you thinking about and what do you have up your sleeves, you old wily fox?!  
  
"I have nothing up my sleeves and I am not thinking about how to deal with you and Haruko." Master said to my astonishment. It was as if he could read my mind. It's not any amazing feat after all he's the one who raised me up and taught me all my skills as an assassin. I had been an orphan starving in the streets before he took me in under his wings. That, I'm grateful to him. The fact that I almost wanted to kill him makes me ashamed of myself. He's my benefactor.  
  
"Out of you, Miyagi and Sendoh, you are the disciple that I value the most and dote on the most. But you are just another disappointment like Miyagi. I had thought that Miyagi's demise would serve as a good reminder to warn you against falling in love but you still fell in love. What should I say? Throughout the years, you're the closest to me. You are just as dear to me as a son would be. I really can't bear sending someone after your life." Master said. All of a sudden, his tone changed. "However, I would not feel anything sending someone to kill Haruko." Beads of cold perspirations ran down my spine.  
  
"No Master. Don't. If you kill Haruko, I'll kill myself right now." I threatened.  
  
"I knew you would. Therefore I can neither kill you nor Haruko. I can't make you leave her as well. Can you promise to remain loyal to me and the organisation if I allow the two of you to be together? I seriously don't want the disciple that I value most to hate me." Master said. I was astonished. This can't be true! Someone pinch me please! Master actually allow Haruko and I to remain together!!!  
  
"Yes Master I promise!" I could not conceal my happiness.  
  
"Let me tell you something. This is what you promised. Don't come regretting it in future. It's going to be hard to be a good lover and assassin at the same time. But I wish you luck... Hahaha..." Master said. With speed like lightning, he grabbed hold of the sword in my hand and blocked my acupoints. I feel my entire body go numb and I cannot move at all. The dim moonlight reflect off the shiny greyish blade. Master held the blade high against his throat. All of a sudden, I realised what he's going to do... No... Master... Don't...  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Just what is Master going to do with Sakuragi's sword? Read on to find out. 


	15. Chapter 15: Hostage!

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 15: Hostage!!!  
-------------------------------  
  
I saw the blade falling upon Master's throat slowly and steadily. I feel anxious and petrified. I feel a sudden surge of energy rushing through all my acupoints. I broke free and at the critical moment, stopped the sword from taking my Master's life!  
  
"Master.. Why did you?" I feel totally drained of energy. The unblocking of the acupoints was exhausting. I was glad that I managed to stop my Master from committing suicide.  
  
"Hahaha.. My good disciple... It was a test. To see if you would stop me from suicide. If you didn't, I only have myself to blame for taking in an ingrate... Now I'm all the more convinced that I did not make the wrong choice 13 years ago. That also proves your loyalty to the organisation. Farewell and till then..." With that he walked away and disappeared behind the thick forest...  
  
I feel relieved. I did not expect Master to agree to my relationship with Haruko. Haruko, we can finally be together...  
  
School was as usual boring. My mind is filled with images of Haruko. How I wished that I could run all the way up the flight of stairs to see her right now instead of facing the boring teacher. I yawned. I want to see Haruko right away but I can't go up and disrupt her lessons. Finally... The bell rang... I hurriedly dumped all my books into my bag and ran up to Haruko's class...  
  
"Hey look outside.. Someone's here for you.. " I could hear Kenji teasing Haruko. Haruko blushed. I like to see her blush. She's really angelic. Finally after what seem like an eternity, she got out of class. Her teacher is super naggy... Haiz..  
  
"Hi..." She sound pretty awkward and her face is redder than just now.  
  
"Hi... I just drop by to look at you... I miss you a lot..." I said. I'm pretty amazed that a killer machine like me can manage something so mushy... She tiptoed and gave me a kiss. I was stunned. I had never dare to kiss her in school. She looked away from me.  
  
"Woah... Haruko... How bold can the two of you get..." Kenji teased mercilessly. Haruko did not say anything and her face is redder than ever. I grabbed hold of her hand and held it tightly. We walked out of school together without saying anything at all. Our happiness can never be concealed. Finally we're together after all that trials and everything. Yes. This is not a dream. If this is a dream, I hope that I'll never wake up from it...  
  
A gust of wind hit me from the back. White smoke surrounded me and Haruko and the smoke was choking. Just what the hell is happening? I tried clearing the smoke with my hand but in vain. I cannot see anything at all in the thick smoke. Something is terribly wrong. I decide to hold on tightly to Haruko's hand lest something happens but I could not find her hand at all.. It was empty space. I felt really worried. All of a sudden, I heard a shrill laughter.  
  
"Hahahaha.. Sakuragi. Haruko's in our hands. Don't try anything stupid. Otherwise you know the consequences.." As the smoke cleared away, I saw Sendoh and Miyagi holding a knife near Haruko's throat. Haruko had fainted.  
  
"NO!!! What do you want? Master agreed to letting me and Haruko live. He approved of my relationship with her. What more do you want?" I said.  
  
"What more do we want? Well... Put it this way, Master allowed you and Haruko to be together but he did not allow me to be with Ayako and sent killers after my life. Isn't it unfair? So I won't allow you and Haruko to be together happily." Miyagi said.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be my friends? How can you do something like this? Miyagi, you didn't want to be with Ayako so what are you talking about now? Sendoh, you said you would support my decision to be with Haruko and the Master approved of it, are you questioning his approval?" I said.  
  
"How long have you been a killer? Don't you know that there are no true friends in this line?" Sendoh mocked. I feel so betrayed.  
  
"So what do you want now?" I questioned.  
  
"What do we want? We want a duel. Two against one. You may be powerful in your arts but you can't defeat two at one time. So how about it? If you win, you can have Haruko back. If not, we'll kill her before your eyes after the duel and you have to cut off one of your arm just like how you cut off mine two years ago. You don't have a choice." Miyagi said.  
  
"Ok. I agree. Promise that you all won't do anything wrong to Haruko. The duel will be tomorrow at Wakou Junior High where I sever your arm. We'll settle all our scores there for good. It's either you two bastards or me after the duel." I said coldly.  
  
"Ok." Came the reply. Haruko, don't worry. I'll save you even if it means my life.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	16. Chapter 16: Duel!

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 16: Duel!  
--------------------------  
  
"Well well... What do we have here? A lovelorn assassin? No no.. It's a lovesick weakling..." Miyagi began.  
  
"Miyagi don't be so cocky. Don't forget that he severed your arm here two years ago. Tonight is payback time." Sendoh mocked.  
  
"Shut your gap up. Let's get this over and done with. Tonight I'll make sure that I'll decapitate your heads. Draw your swords." I said coldly.  
  
Without further ado, I withdrew my twin sabres from their scabbards. I knew that I could never defeat the two of them with only one sword. Thus I had concocted this set of sabremanship by the name of "Storm". It is a set of moves that complement each other and display two different sets of skills at the same time interchangeably, throwing the opponents into confusion. I do not know how high are the chances of defeating Sendoh and Miyagi at the same time. After all, we were trained together under the same Master. Moreover, I had never used "Storm" before.  
  
I could hear the loud shrieking of the four weapons as they clashed into each other forcefully. Miyagi is not so much of a challenge than Sendoh as he can only display his skills with his left arm. Sendoh, however was only slightly below me in the attainment of the arts. I backed into full defence as I wait for a chance to seize the offensive. There was no way the two bastards can defeat me but yet there's no way for me to defeat the two bastards at the same time either. I could vividly see tireness in Miyagi's wielding of his weapon. Sendoh, on the other hand, is slowly gaining the upperhand on me. Almost instantaneously, I bent my knees to avoid Sendoh's immortal thrusts and with all my might, I took a risk and thrusted both the sabres into Miyagi's sockets, warm blood immediately gurgled forward and splashed all over Sendoh and me. Miyagi backed away in pain. I seized the opportunity and with a twist of my left wrist, the sabre decapitated Miyagi's head! Miyagi's head lie lifelessly on the ground. This time around, even immortals can't save you Miyagi! I had not cut off your head two years ago but this is how you treat me.  
  
Sendoh was momentarily distracted by Miyagi's death. I re-engaged Sendoh's swordmanship and seized the upperhand. Sendoh is grieved by the death of Miyagi and could not concentrate. He backed into full defence as my twin sabres sought to decapitate his head as well. Soon he gave way to my hellish display of "Storm" and disengaged from the duel. He knelt down before me.  
  
"Sakuragi. We grew up together. You can't kill me. How about this? I'll return Haruko to you and you spare my life. We can forget about what happen today. We can still be friends." Sendoh pleaded. I contemplated letting him off. After all, he's my friend. Swift like lightning, he dashed forward and blocked my accupoints.  
  
"Hahahaha.. How many times must I tell you that there is no friends in our line? You gullible fool! Now I shall let you have the honour of seeing Haruko die before your eyes. Hahaha.." Sendoh said as he raised his sword high up in the air and aimed for Haruko's heart! I feel horrified, terrified and petrified at the same time. Time froze as the sword go all the way down reaching Haruko. All was silence. Haruko showed no signs of fear.  
  
"Go on. Kill me. You are just a coward. You can't defeat Sakuragi even with help. If you think that killing me makes you feel better, go ahead. I'm not scared of death." Haruko said bravely. Sendoh was shocked. Time is running out, I tried to unblock my accupoints as fast as possible.  
  
"Then I won't kill you. I'll..." I watched helplessly as Sendoh's sword changed direction and aimed for Haruko's limbs. Suddenly it stopped. The weapon fell harmlessly beside Haruko. Warm blood spluttered out from Sendoh's chest all over Haruko. Sendoh fell kneeling before Haruko. I feel a warm surge of air running through my accupoints and I was free. I dashed towards Haruko and hug her tight. I did not bother to see who came.  
  
"Haruko. It's over. Everything's over." I said as I hug her. I had almost lost her again. The two men that saved Haruko and unblocked my accupoints came into light. It was Master and Rukawa!  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	17. Chapter 17: Clones!

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 17: Clones  
---------------------------  
  
How can this be? I killed Rukawa with my own hands but here he was standing right before my eyes and he saved both Haruko and me! I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. Don't tell me Master saved Rukawa after I killed him just like how Sendoh saved Miyagi two years ago? How can this be?  
  
"Sakuragi. This is Rukawa. Don't worry. This is not the 'Rukawa' you killed. The one that I ordered you to kill is not the real Rukawa. It's Rukawe. It's a clone of Rukawa that I created. However something went wrong with the DNA sequence when I was creating Rukawe, he does not obey my instructions and commands at any time. Rukawa was almost killed by him but I saved Rukawa. He replaced Rukawa in school. Didn't you realise a change in Rukawa when he fought with you over Haruko? I could not tell you about the clones, therefore to prevent Rukawe from causing more harm to the world, I ordered you to kill him." Master explained.  
  
"What?!" This is incredible. I can't believe this. Clones?  
  
"Yes D'ho. Rukawe is my clone. You are really a d'ho. You can't even tell the difference between your teammate and a perverted asshole?" Rukawa mocked coldly.  
  
"Well, both are just as equally a kitsune as possible. How am I supposed to tell? You are perverted as well..." I retailiated.  
  
"D'ho." Rukawa said. This is really the Rukawa I know.  
  
"Haha.. The two of you fights all the time. I wonder when will there be peace..." Master said.  
  
"NEVER!" Rukawa and I said. Master just laughed. Haruko looked dazed at all three of us. Her eyes widen with fear when she saw Rukawa and she hide behind me.  
  
"Don't worry Haruko. This is the real Rukawa. The one that tried to rape you was Rukawe. Rukawa's twin brother. Don't worry, I'll protect you from Rukawe." I lied. I can't possibly tell her that clones exist in this world. Neither am I ready to tell her my real identity and that I killed Rukawe. Haruko didn't say anything. She just remain quiet. She had a terrible shock for the day already. I carried her in my arms and walked out of Wakou's Junior High.  
  
"Sakuragi. Just who are you? How come you are trained in Martial Arts and how come you can kill two highly skilled opponents at one time? Who's the man dressed in black just now? Why is Rukawa with him? Just who are you?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Don't ask anything. Just forget about what happened tonight." I said. I really don't want to tell her my real identity. She pushed me gently and got down.  
  
"If you're not going to be truthful with me, how can I trust that you are a good person? U killed two person at one go." Haruko backed away from me.  
  
"Haruko. Please. I can't tell you my real identity. But I meant no harm. Trust me." I pleaded.  
  
"I can't. I don't know who you are and everything." Haruko continue backing away from me. I'm caught in a dilemma. What am I supposed to do? Is it time to tell her that I'm an assassin?  
  
"Haruko, don't force me. I can't tell you my real identity. I'll be endangering your life if I do so." I pleaded.  
  
"Endangering my life if you do so? Just who are you? I'm really scared. Really really scared. You can kill two person today. Doesn't mean you can't kill me tomorrow. I really don't feel any sense of security being beside a killer. You are a murderer!" Haruko cried as she continue backing away from me.  
  
"Haruko... NO!!!" I cried. Haruko tripped over a rock and began rolling down the hills. Without any hesitation, I leapt forward and with my skillful Qing Gong, I caught Haruko in my arms and wrapped myself around her to prevent her from getting injured by the rocks below. Finally we came to a halt. It was a river below. Haruko jumped up and tried leaving. I caught her in my arms and stopped her from leaving.  
  
"Haruko. Don't leave me please." I pleaded. "If you so want to know, I'm an assassin. The person in black just now was my Master. He saved Rukawa when Rukawa was almost killed by Rukawe. Rukawe is dead. I killed him that night when he tried to rape you."  
  
"Get away from me, you killer! Just how many people died in your hands? I can't believe that I fell so madly in love with a killer. Get away from me!!!" Haruko struggled and ran away from me.  
  
Why do I have to be a killer? Why? Why can't I be just a normal person? Is it fated that all assassins are loners? Why? This is really cruel. I love Haruko but she won't accept my identity as a killer. Why? Haruko... I don't have a choice. I was born and bred to be a killer. Haruko, if you really love me, why can't you accept the fact that I'm a killer? Do you really love me Haruko? Or is this just another case of me getting jilted? I'm a thorough failure. I raised my sabre and let it land squarely on my throat. All was pitch black suddenly...  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Actually.. I don't know if I should continue this fic anymore. I only have two loyal readers, Chris and Glittery Nitez. Besides, what's there to continue? Give me more time... 


	18. Chapter 18: Alone

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not and will never belong to me. However, this plot belongs to me. If anyone dares to duplicate Cruel, be it rename it or change the characters' names and make it your own, be ready to get a letter from my lawyer.  
  
Cruel -- Chapter 18: Alone  
--------------------------  
  
Dawn was breaking. Sunlight peeked through the paper window. I winced. I scanned the place for some clues about where I am. I remember committing suicide then all went dark. Just what happened? I sat up on the piles of straws that I had been lying on.  
  
"D'ho, you're finally awake." The voice is very familiar. I squinted my eyes. It was Rukawa. I tried to say something but my mouth was too dry.  
  
"Sakuragi. Is it really worth killing yourself over a girl? Girls are everywhere but you only have one life. You trained so hard in your arts all your life for what? To end your life over a girl? You fought so hard in all your duels to keep your life and kill your opponents for what? To kill yourself over a girl? It's really not worth it. You are a top assassin. If the Martial Arts world knows that you actually attempted suicide over a girl, what would they say? It's a big joke. Get over it and go on with your assassin life. Forget Haruko." Master appeared from the door and said. For the first time I see Master without his usual mask. He looks really intimidating. Dark-tanned and tall. "If you're also wondering what's my real name, my name is Takenori Akagi. However, I'm not related to Haruko at all. As for Rukawa, he's... Rukawa, I leave it to you whether you want to tell Sakuragi your real identity." Master continued.  
  
"I'm not an assassin. I'm just staying with your Master to recuperate." Short and simple, Rukawa's style.  
  
"Stop mentioning the fact that I'm an assassin! I hate being an assassin! I really hate it! Why am I an assassin? Why?! Haruko means so much to me yet she left me because I'm an assassin! I hate myself! Why didn't you let me die? Living on is such a torment. Without Haruko, life is empty." With that I reached for my sword and send it straight at my throat. Suddenly my whole body went numb, I dropped the sword harmlessly. Rukawa had blocked my accupoints just before I could kill myself.  
  
"D'ho! Is it worth it? You are crazy!" Rukawa chided.  
  
"Precisely. If a girl just come and leave you as and when she like it, she's not serious about you at all. If you kill yourself over such a girl, it's plain stupidity. I say, Rukawa, why don't you just let this d'ho kill himself? He's so stupid to kill himself over someone who cheated his feelings! If you want to kill yourself each and everytime you get jilted, you would have died 50 times already. Haruko is just making use of your feelings. She's not serious about you at all! All she want was just someone to be nice to her, to dote on her, after which she grew tired and decide to leave you, that's all! To say that she's scared of being with a killer is just but a lie that she made up..." Master said.  
  
"Stop it! I don't want to listen to you! You are lying. Haruko is serious about me. She loves me. Otherwise why would she spend a night with me together? Why would she cry when I was mean to her? Why would she allow me to kiss her and why would she kiss me? Why? Stop insulting her, she's serious about me. She just can't accept the fact that I'm a killer at one go. She's really serious about me!" I said agitatedly. Deep down inside, I'm really scared that Master is right.  
  
"She spent a night with you? Well, did you do anything with her? No I suppose. She probably wouldn't allow that to happen either. She spend the night with you only because she needs protection after Rukawe tried to rape her. She knew she could count on you. Nothing more than that." Rukawa said coldly.  
  
"Rukawa is right. As for the rest, I really have got no explanation for it. If you really want to know, ask her. You have a right to know everything. And one more thing, would a girl actually like a guy two years younger than herself?" Master said. I feel really upset. Could Master and Rukawa be right? I remained silent. I did not want to argue anymore. I hope that Master and Rukawa are wrong about Haruko but I can't help but feel scared...  
  
I went back to school after I recovered. I did not see Haruko at all. In fact, I was scared of seeing her. I do not want to know the truth. The truth means so much to me yet I'm so fearful of it. I did not bother to look for her, she came.  
  
"Sakuragi. Take this back." She gave me the silver ring that I gave her at the beginning of this year. Now I know everything is over. Master and Rukawa are right. Haruko is just a dream. I have to wake up from this dream.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I can't be with a killer. I love you but I do not want to live in fear everyday. I want security. I want a normal guy to be with me instead of one who kills and get killers at his back all the time. The last time I was held hostage was a great example. I can't lead a normal life this way. I'm sorry. I really love you but I can't..." Haruko cried.  
  
"I can quit being an assassin. As long as you want me to, I'll quit. Haruko I love you. I can't do without you." I pleaded and held on tightly to her hand.  
  
"I know you won't quit being an assassin. I know you well enough. Even if you quit, we can't be together. I really don't want to be with someone who had his hands stained with so much blood. I'll get nightmares. I don't want to have sleepless nights. Really. Let go of me. It's over between us." Haruko said as she pushed away my hand.  
  
"Haruko... I really love you. I'll give up on anything you want to give up on. That includes my career as an assassin. I can lead a normal life with you. Anything, as long as you want me to, I'll do it. Please. We can revive our love..." I pleaded.  
  
"I told you. I can't live with a killer, be it an ex-killer or a current killer. No. I'm sure you can find someone better than me and who will accept you as a killer. I can't. Really. I'm serious. No. And besides, I don't love you as much as I really used to. Not after my close brush with death. I realise that life is much more important than love. I can always get another love, but life I only have one. I'm sorry." Haruko said coldly. I could tell that her mind is set and that nothing I say will change it.  
  
"Haruko... Please... Don't do this to me..." I pleaded. I knew that it won't make any difference.  
  
"Sakuragi. I'm serious. Another thing is that from what I see now, you love me much more than I love you, it's unfair to you for me to carry on this relationship. It's better that we end right now. Save each other further heartache." Haruko said.  
  
"You say its unfair to me for you to carry on this relationship, then do you think its fair for you to end it without asking me what I truly want? Haruko, you are not that heartless, do you remember all the times that we kiss and everything else? What about that night at my house when we spent the night together?" I pleaded.  
  
"Certain things after we did it should be forgotten as soon as we begin on it. That's how all our kisses should be. We spent the night together. That was only because I need protection after almost being rape by that Rukawe. The fact that you are being so persistent makes things uglier. Yes I love you but if you are so persistent, you'll make me hate you. I don't want to hate you and I know you wouldn't want me to hate you either. Let's just take it that we're waking up from a sweet dream. After waking up from it, we should forget it or put it behind." Haruko said.  
  
"So all along you're making use of me? All along I'm just your fool? Haruko, I know you're lying. Someone must have forced you to end our relationship right? Tell me please." I was on the verge of breaking down.  
  
"NO! Sakuragi. Stop it. It's over. I don't see why I'm wasting my time talking to you here. You obviously don't get my point. I did loved you once but it's all over now. I can't be with a killer. I want a normal life. Let's not make things uglier. Bye." Haruko turned and leave. I held her back.  
  
"Haruko... Don't leave me please. You are being unfair to me. You say its unfair to me for you to carry on this relationship, then do you think its fair for you to end it without asking me what I truly want? Haruko, please stay. I'll do anything you want me to. As long as you stay with me. Please..." I pleaded.  
  
"How many times must I repeat myself? No. I did loved you but I find that I can't love a killer. Not after how I saw you kill two person brutally before my eyes. Not after I had a close brush with death. I'm sorry. The thing is I don't love you as much as you love me. At least not now. Maybe in the past I do love you alot more than you love me but not now. You say I don't consider what you want. You don't consider what I want either. I want out. I can't love a killer. I'm sorry. Bye." Haruko pushed away my hand and tiptoed to kiss me. I held her tightly in my arms. We kissed for a rather long time then we stopped. It's over.  
  
"Sakuragi, I did really loved you. I still love you but I really can't love a killer. I'll never forget you. Neither will I ever forget all the times we kiss and everything about you. You had been a pleasant surprise in my life for as long as it lasts. I'm sorry." With that, Haruko turned and walked away. I could see tears in her eyes...  
  
This time around, I did not hold her back. It's pointless. I tried to fight back my tears but I can't. Crystalline liquid found its way out of my eyes. I turned and walked away. A killer is destined to be alone... This is the cruel reality.  
  
~The End~  
  
I find that I'm really tired of writing this fic. Besides my school work are piling up. This was the planned ending that I had in mind. Hope that you had enjoyed reading this fic. Anyone unhappy with this ending, pls email me at radicasion87@hotmail.com or state so in your review. Thanks. The story may be altered if there are alot of readers out there who want a different ending. That's it. Bye. 


End file.
